Girl in the Darkness
by LivvieAddie
Summary: Mellie had finally gotten the courage to divorce and leave Fitz after a horribly heartbreaking encounter. Not only did she leave him but she took a secret with her. Takes place after Olivia left during Fitz's first term. Note Not Mellie Fitz pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I really need to stop with all of these stories that aren't finished but I hope you like this one as well as my others! This is not a Mellie/Fitz story in a romantic sense, I'm not that crazy! It really just surrounds them. This takes place after Olivia left and the whole Amanda Tanner thing happened. This first chapter is a VERY RATED M sooo I just hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

"Fitz what do you want?" Mellie asked as she entered the Oval. She walked over to him at his desk and he just stood there.

"Fitz, you may not think I'm busy since I'm just here for show apparently but I am and I'm not just going your wait for your games." She said turning to leave but he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. Shocked and surprise Mellie pushed away. He hadn't kissed her like that in so long, it kinda scared her.

"Fitz.." Mellie whispered but he hushed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands softly touching her ass. His hands went lower and cupped her ass as she began to kiss her neck, sucking lightly.

"Fitz." She moaned softly as he continued his assault on her neck. He took his hands off her ass to unzip her dress, letting it fall off her shoulders and pool around her waist. He kissed lower, between the valley of her breasts and she began to unbuckle his pants. Fitz carefully unclasped her bra letting it fall off of her revealing her breasts to him. Mellie pulled down Fitz's pants and cupped his erection. Fitz let out low growl as he began to suck on her nipple, pinching the other.

"Oh Fitz." She moaned softly. She hadn't been touched this way in so long and it made her feel electric. Fitz released her nipple with a pop moving over to the other one and she ripped off his shirt, needing skin on skin contact. All of a sudden he turned her around so that her body was against the desk. He released her nipple and continued to kiss down her body and he pulled down the rest of her dress leaving her in panties and heels. He kissed her waist and felt her wetness through her white lace panties.

"So wet." Fitz mumbled softly as he pushed aside her panties and began to rub her clit with his thumb roughly. Mellie threw her head back and arched her back off of his desk. He let his middle finger lightly penetrate her entrance. Fitz began to thrust inside of her core fast as he continued to tease her clit. He quickly added two more fingers into her soaking wet core.

"Yes!" Mellie moaned loudly, her hands gripping his hair tightly, her body shaking. Fitz felt her walls tighten and his erection become harder, he needed to feel her. He pulled his fingers out of her, sucking her wetness off of them before pulling down his boxers, letting his erection free. He turned her around again so that Mellie was facing the desk and let his cock find her entrance, thrusting into her hard.

"God, yes!" Mellie moaned as Fitz pounded into her. He let his hands grip her hips tightly as he continued to thrust into her. She felt her walls tighten against him her legs shook.

"Fitz yes!" She got out as her body released, her juices flowing out of her. Fitz continued, riding out her orgasm until his came.

"Yes! Livvie!" Fitz groaned loudly releasing himself inside of her, not even realizing what he had said. Mellie's body went numb, loosing all feeling.

"Oh Liv!" Fitz grunted and Mellie went speechless pushing back the tears in her eyes. Fitz finished inside of her and pulled out breathing hard. Once he moved Mellie quickly gathered herself, putting on her clothes before leaving the oval, leaving Fitz confused.

**A** **week** **later**:

"Fitz!" Mellie called as she stormed into the oval office furiously. She walked up to his desk, slightly flinching as the bad memories from the week before. She slammed a folder down on his desk and he finally looked up, seeing how upset she was.

"What's this?" He asked starting to open the folder.

"Just sign them!" Mellie said angrily.

"Divorce papers?" Fitz asked rhetorically.

"You want a divorce. Why the sudden change of heart?" Fitz continued and she looked at him shocked.

"You don't remember? You have to be fucking kidding me." Mellie said, her emotions overtaking her as he stared at her confused.

"We had sex last week. In here. On this desk." Mellie said and he continued to look at her.

"You...called me Liv!" Mellie practically yelled her voice breaking. "You called me Livvie, you bastard! So just sign the papers and I'll be out of here in a month. That's what you always wanted, right!" Mellie continued, tears falling from her eyes. Fitz stared at her in shock. He didn't remember any of what she was saying, he had been drinking a lot since Olivia had left, leaving with times where he truly did not remember something. He looked back at Mellie, seeing the pain in her eyes. Her body trembling.

"Mellie...I..I'm sorry." Fitz said sincerely, not knowing what to say. He never meant to hurt her, he hadn't even meant for that meeting to happen. The only thing could remember was calling number, he hadn't even known it was hers.

"You're sorry? That's really all you have to say!" Mellie said wiping her tears away. "If you were really sorry would just sign the papers!" Mellie continued. Fitz looked her directly in the eyes, seeing how serious she was and grabbed a pen and signed on the dotted lines of the papers after reading through what each one said. When he finish, he closed the folder and handed back to her. She took the folder and left without a word.

* * *

**Okay so this is basically the beginning and what broke them up! I hoped you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

**Okay do this is just a short chapter two. It still apart of the beginning, chapter three will have more detail about Mellie and Fitz's new lives. I hope you like this chapter and the surprise plot twist that comes with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

**Two months later:**

_"First Lady Abandons Children for New Life."_

That's the first thing Mellie sees when she opens her magazine. Cruel comments about how bad of a mother she is and more. She decided it was best that Karen and Jerry stay with Fitz until she settled in. No matter may be perceived of her she would never leave her children. She quickly closes it, feeling like she had to vomit. She rushed to the airport bathroom and threw up. As she reached for tissue to wipe her mouth, she knocked over her purse.

"Damnit!" Mellie muttered wiping her mouth before picking up the contents. Mellie almost fainted as she grabbed a tampon that had fell, realizing she had missed her period twice. Mellie quickly flushed the toilet before pulling down her sunglasses and exiting the stall. She washed her hands and went to the first little store she saw. She quickly found the pregnancy tests and grabbed three before going to the check out. Once she paid for them she went straight back to the bathroom. She peed on all three sticks and waited five minutes for each one. She nervously looked at all of them at the same time.

"Fuck!" Mellie groaned, seeing three tiny plus signs. Knowing it was Fitz's child and knowing she most likely got pregnant when they had sex in oval office made her feel even more sick. She fought away tears as she stuff the tests in her purse and quickly flushed the toilet and washing her hands before leaving the bathroom. She made it back to her gate, which still wasn't boarding passengers.

"Attention, flight 1872 to Dublin, Ireland is now boarding all first class passengers." Mellie sighed and grabbed her bag to get into the line of people. Ireland had been a place she always wanted to go, it was apart of her heritage and she loved the culture. It was place she wanted to start over

Once she got the airplane, she took her seat, putting on her seat belt on and closing her eyes, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Hey." Says the man sitting next to her. She opens her eyes and looks to the right seeing a handsome man. He had light brown hair and hazel coloured eyes, at least she thought so she still had her sun glasses on.

"Hi." She said softly, not really wanting to talk.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and she noticed he had an Irish accent.

"Who says there's something wrong with me?" Mellie replies.

"You look down. Too down to be going to the great country of Ireland." He says and she flashes a small smile.

"You have a beautiful smile." He comments.

"Thank you." Mellie blushes.

"What's your name?" He asks her and she hesitates.

"Melanie." She says, fully facing him.

"Kieran." He says and she smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Kieran." Mel says softly

"Nice to meet you too, Melanie." Kieran responded with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. It has a time jump, a big time jump and you get to see how they moved on from another and what about Mellie being pregnant. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

Five years later:

"Kieran!" Mellie called for her husband as she walked downstairs.

"Yes sweetheart?" Said Kieran, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his wife.

"Where's Amelia?" Mellie asked, and from behind him came out a little girl with light brown pigtails and sparkling blue eyes wearing a poofy yellow dress and white 'Mary Jane's'.

"I'm right here, mamaí!" Amelia exclaimed, her Irish accent thick and Mellie smiled. Amelia Charlotte Grant was the apple of Mellie's eye. She was also the secret that Fitz could never know about. Mellie needed to protect her from the destructive relationship her and Fitz had. She didn't want Amelia to go through what Karen and Jerry went through and she wanted to be a better mother to all three of her kids.

"I see. You were hiding behind daddy." Mellie says with a smile and the four-year old giggled running back over to her dolls on the other side of the living room.

"Love, can you do this?" Kieran said, referring to his tie. She shook her head and began to tie his tie. He smiled, looking down at her and she smiled back.

"What?" She asked

"You're some ride in that dress." He says to her and she blushes. She was wearing a deep red, off the shoulder dress with black heels. Her hair curled, resting on her back and she had on light make up.

"Thanks." She says.

"Oh, and what about me?" He teases her and she laughs.

"I can't say what I want to say out loud." Mel whispered to him, her voice sultry, as she finished his tie, tucking it underneath his suit jacket.

"Really?" Kieran says and she nods.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Asks Kieran and she nods.

"Kieran, we can skip dinner with the president and his friends to have sex." She said and he laughed a little.

"No! I didn't mean that though I wouldn't have a bother we did. I meant because _he_ is going to be there." Kieran says.

"I'm positive that I want to go. Its been Five years since I've seen him in person, I think we're good. Plus Amelia wants to see her deartháir agus deifiúr." Mellie said and Kieran smiled. He absolutely loved it when she spoke Irish. Mellie looks over and sees her daughter twirling around in her dress giggling. Mellie took a step back and smiled at her husband lovingly. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"They're ready for us, grá." Kieran said and Mellie nodded.

"Let's go. Amelia, come on. It time to leave." Mellie said

"Okay mamaí." The little girl said running over to her parents. She stood in between them, grabbing both of their hands. The guards opened the door and escorted them to their towncar and headed to Áras an Uachtaráin (The President of Ireland's residence).

* * *

"Hello Mr. President." Kieran greeted the president as they entered the dinner.

"Hello, Senator Sloan. Glad that you and your family could make it. How are you and the wife?" Said the President of Ireland, Keane McKinley

"We're great. Amelia is just getting so big and Mel is amazing. I am honored that you invited me and my family to this dinner." Kieran said and looked over at Mellie who appeared to be taking Amelia to the bathroom.

"That's great and it good to have you here." Keane said before getting pulled away by someone else. Kieran decided to find out what table he was sitting at until Mellie got back.

Xx***xX

"Mamaí, is Jer and Kar here?" Amelia asked as they left the bathroom.

"Sea, báibín." Mellie replied and Amelia clapped her hands excitedly. Mellie took her daughter's hand and walked back out into the hall. As she and Amelia walked back over to the table, Mellie could see them out the corner of her eye. Apparently so could Amelia because the four-year old took off towards them, running to her siblings.

"Jerry and Karen!" Exclaimed Amelia as she made it over to where Karen and Jerry were sitting. They were with Fitz and Olivia and their twin two-year olds, Caiden and Claire.

"Hey lilypad." Jerry said happily, hugging his younger sister.

"Hey, munchkin." Says Karen after Jerry released the hug and she tickled her little sister.

"Where's mom?" Jerry asked her and Amelia pointed over to her mother who was walking over to them.

"Mamaí is over there." The little girl said and Jerry and Karen looked back at Fitz and Olivia who somewhat nervous looks on their faces. By time they had looked back, Mellie was already over to them.

"Mom!" Karen exclaimed and she hugged her mother.

"Hey, karbear." Said Mellie, happy to see her eldest daughter.

"Are you too old to give your mother a hug, Jerry?" Mellie teased her son and he walked over to her, giving her small hug. When the hugged broke, Mellie looked at Fitz and Liv and flashed a small smile.

"Olivia, it's so nice to see you." Mel said sincerely. As Olivia stood up, she could see that she was pregnant.

"It nice to see you, Mel." Olivia said with her hand resting on her stomach and then they both looked over at Fitz who had stood up.

"It's nice to see you Mellie. Its been so long." Fitz said and Mel nodded.

"It's nice to see you too, Fitz. It really has been..." She started but was cut off by the loud giggles of her daughter. Mellie turned around to see her husband making faces behind her back and everyone burst in to laughter. Even Caiden and Claire giggled.

"And you must be Kieran. Nice to meet you." Fitz said extending his hand.

"That is me. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. President." Kieran said shaking Fitz's hand. That's when the awkward silence began, no one really knowing what to say or what to do. The history between the three adults made it hard to talk about anything. Luckily the lights dimmed and the President of Ireland walked up to the podium.

"As I said, it was nice to see you Fitz and Liv." Mellie said before kissing both Karen and Jerry and the cheek and returning to her own table with Kieran and Amelia.

Xx***xX

"You know she looks like you." Olivia said as she exited the bathroom in their hotel room.

"Who looks like me?" Fitz asked sitting down the bed.

"Amelia." Olivia said and Fitz looked at her shocked as she walked over to him.

"Amelia? As in Mellie's daughter, Amelia?" He asked and she nodded.

"She looks exactly like you Fitz. Your eyes, your face. She looks exactly like Karen did when she was that age." Olivia says and Fitz shakes his head.

"I know what you're getting at Liv but she is not mine. There is no way she is mine and I have never doubted she was not mine." Fitz says sternly.

"How do you know? You never asked Mellie and that little girl is four. She and her husband have only been married for two years." Liv pushed.

"That's enough!" Fitz said loudly, startling Olivia. "She is not my daughter." Fitz said ending the conversation.

Xx**xx

"Thank you." Mellie said as she got into bed.

"What for?" Kieran asked her, pulling her closer to him.

"For being yourself at the dinner. You made it so much better back there." Mellie said and Kieran smiled.

"Not a bother." He said kissing her lips softly."Ta grá agum duit." He tells her as they broke the kiss.

"Ta grá agum duit." Repeats Mellie with a smile as they go to sleep.

* * *

Irish Slang/Translations

Mamaí/ mommy

Dadaí/ daddy

You're some ride/ you look sexy

I wouldn't have a bother/ I wouldn't mind- No problem

Grá/ Love

Sea, báibín/ yes baby

deartháir agus deifiúr/ brother and sister

Tá grá a gum guit/ I love you


	4. Chapter 3

**So, this is the next chapter! It doesn't escalate to much well at least to me. I hope you enjoy! PS. There is Irish in this chapter and translations at the bottom! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

**A month later:**

"Mamaí, dadaí!" Exclaimed Amelia as she climbed into her parents bed, waking Kieran up.

"What time is it, cloverbee?" Kieran said as he sat up, stretching his arms.

"I don't know but Kar and Jer are here!" Says the four-year old happily.

"Mamaí! Múscail!" Says Amelia startling Mellie out of her sleep.

"Five more minutes." Mumbled Mellie, not paying attention to who it was.

"But Jerry and Karen are here." Say Amelia and Mellie sits

"What time is it?" Asks Mellie.

"About nine." Kieran answers.

"Oh, we over slept!" Mellie says rushing out of bed. Kieran follows and both of them slip on their robes and head downstairs, Amelia leading the way still in her St. Patrick's day pajamas, her hair all over her head. Once they got down stairs Mellie answered the door expecting her eldest children.

"I'm sorry. I over slept, come in." Said Mellie with a smile greeting Karen and Jerry. They both hugged her lightly as they entered the house pulling their suitcases behind them.

"How are you?" Mellie asked her children as she closed the door and they shrugged.

"Okay." The both answer in unison, their voices sounding sad and just on time runs in Amelia.

"Jerry and Karen!" Yells Amelia happily.

"Hey!" They greet her with forced smiles and Mellie can tell there's something wrong with her children.

"You have craic on the airplane?" Amelia asked and they looked at her shocked.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"It means fun." Mellie said and they nodded now knowing more Irish slang.

"We did have fun." Answered Karen and Amelia nodded.

"Dadaí is making breakfast in the kitchen. Pancakes!" Exclaimed Amelia, grabbing both of her trying to pull them into the kitchen but Mellie stopped her.

"I need to talk to your deartháir agus deifiúr." Mellie says and Amelia nodded reluctantly going into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Mellie asked both of her children and the look at their shoes.

"Nothing." They both mumble and she scoffs.

"I know I haven't been the best mother but I can tell when there's something wrong." Mellie says and they look up at her.

"Can we tell you later." Jerry says and Mellie nods.

"Of course you can. I'm always here to listen." Mellie said sincerely.

Xx***xX

"Huck, I need you to do a favour for me." Olivia says entering his office.

"Sure Liv, what is it?" Responds Huck not taking his eyes off the computer.

"I need you to get all the information you can on Mellie Sloan." Liv says and he looks up at her.

"Mellie as in former first lady Mellie?" Huck asked and she nodded.

"Yes." Liv replied.

"Okay. Olivia are you okay?" Asked Huck, seeing the sad look on her face. Her mood had changed drastically in the weeks after the trip to Ireland.

"I'm fine huck, really. Thank you for doing this for me." Olivia said before exiting the computer room.

Xx***xX

"Goodnight Mamaí. Tá grá agum duit." Mumbled Amelia as her mother kissed her goodnight.

"Love you too, cloverbee. Goodnight." Mellie said before leaving her daughter's room. Mellie quickly walked back downstairs to Jerry and Karen. She saw them both sitting on the couch somewhat nervously. She walks over to the couch and sits in between both of her older children.

"You can start talking when ever you're ready." Mellie says comfortingly.

"We...we want to live with you. Here." Says Jerry firmly.

"You want to live with me?" Mellie asked shocked and they both nodded. Mellie loved her children but she always had a feeling that if her children had a choice, they would always choose Fitz. They worshipped their father, he was their everything.

"Why?" Mellie asked.

"Dad..dad has Liv and Caiden and Claire. He doesn't pay attention like he used to. He's either working or with Liv and the twins or...drinking." Jerry says quietly and Mellie nods.

"He's always angry or upset. He's been yelling at us for no reason or over reacting about things. Especially towards Olivia." Mentions Karen.

"We can't take it anymore! We really want to live with you." Jerry finishes.

"I...I...need to talk to your father. I will be coming back with you to the states when you leave in a week. I need to see what's going on. Okay?" Mellie said and they nod and hug her before getting up.

"So you'll think about it?" Asked Karen as Mellie stood up.

"I will. Of course I will. I always want the best for you guys. The only reason I let you stay with your father is because he was the best thing for you. At least then." Mellie says and they both nodded. They all walked up stairs and Mellie kissed her children goodnight before going into her room, finding her husband reading in bed.

"Hey." He greets her with a cheeky smile, glasses at the edge of his nose.

"Hey." She smiles .

"How are they?" Asked Kieran as Mellie begins changing.

"They are...their father is not being their father, any father for that matter. They wanted to...live here. With us." Mellie says and Kieran's eyes widen.

"Really?" He questions, closing his book.

"Yea. I wanted to talk to him first. See what was really happening. So I might have to go back with next weekend." Mellie says and Kieran nods. Mellie pulls the covers back and gets into bed sitting up against the frame like her husband.

"I agree. You always want to do what's best for them. Are you gonna bring Amelia with you?" Kieran says and she looks at him.

"Should I?" Responds the brunette

"You're only staying a day right?" Asked her husband.

"Of course. You know I could never be away from you." Teases Mellie and he smirks.

"Well then you should. She's never been and it couldn't be much harm." Says Kieran and Mel nods.

"I would love to come with you but I can't. I have to work in the capital next week." Says Kieran and Mellie yawns.

"Uh huh." Mellie says, dozing off. She had realized how tired she had been. Kieran noticed and kissed her temple.

"Love you, Mel." Says Kieran as she begins to slide under the covers.

"Love you too." Mel mumbles tiredly as Kieran turns ou the lights.

* * *

Irish translations

Tá grá agum duit/ I love you.

Múscail/ wake up

Craic/ fun (pronounced Crack)

Deartháir agus deifiúr/ brother and sister


End file.
